


chains and whips

by schoolboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sadism, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboy/pseuds/schoolboy
Summary: It's just another day of Lucifer punishing Mammon except this time, Diavolo's here to watch.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239





	chains and whips

**Author's Note:**

> felt a bit iffy abt posting this one bc i dont think its sexy enough ;;; im still experimenting with writing filthier things so!!! we'll see if i can do torture fics more justice next time
> 
> anw this is canon and definitely what happened that night on lesson 8 chap 2

\--

Mammon has gone through this ordeal often enough to know he can't escape. It'd probably help if he could shut his mouth for once though. But alas--

"Y'know," Mammon starts casually as if he wasn't chained in the middle of the room, arms bound above and feet secured to the ground. "I find this unfair. How come _I'm_ always the one at fault?"

Standing in front of Mammon with a tired expression is Lucifer. He sighs for the nth time since they've entered the room. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that question."

Mammon knows when he's in trouble, but his unnecessary bravery comes off idiotic as much as it is amusing. Especially now when he is currently very naked and vulnerable. He can still stretch his neck as if he's in the most casual position at the moment. At least Mammon knows he looks good. He _is_ a model after all. 

Lucifer runs his fingers along the leather whip in his hands in thought. He slowly walks to the back where Mammon can't see him anymore with just a turn of his head. It definitely feels unsettling hearing his voice from behind, creepily calm before a storm. "A hundred should do it."

"That's too much," argues Mammon, still not learning his place. "I didn't do jackshit!"

Lucifer brings the whip down onto his back once just to silence him and Mammon curses from the shock more than the pain. "Guess you just doubled your punishment."

"Luci--"

"Be good and count will you?"

Of course, they won't be here if Mammon wasn't so _difficult_. If he did what he was told to do, it'd end quicker for both of them but as it is, after fifty-somethings Mammon starts whining again. 

"Ah--stop, _stop_ \-- it hurts," Mammon bites out between his clenched teeth.

"Punishments tend to be."

Mammon scoffs as if it was a bad joke. "They don't. You just like being a sadistic basta-- _fuck_!"

Lucifer purposely lashes him at the back of his thighs once, and that definitely hurts worse, twice at the same area, then moves to whip harshly at his back again Mammon starts yelling his name brokenly from the pain. 

"You never learn." _Whip!_ "All you do is bring me trouble." _Whip!_ "And endanger yourself." _Whip!_

It went on nonstop even once Lucifer has stopped speaking to him. Mammon wasn't counting anymore, every whip burns like hell fire and his body jumps at every touch of the leather on his skin.

Lucifer wasn't even switching from strong to weak hits, he's simply releasing his anger onto Mammon and it doesn't help how Lucifer is such a powerful demon.

"I'm sor-- _ry!_ " Mammon hisses from the pain. He gasps out at another whip, " _Lucifer_ I'm sorry!" 

His apologies fell to deaf ears. He doesn't know how many more is left--doesn't know if Lucifer is even counting when he's this pissed off.

Mammon clenches his teeth at another harsh lash. "Sto-- _ah_ ," begs Mammon, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "Hurts--please _stop_."

At that, Lucifer pauses his ministration and sighs at the pathetic begging. Unfortunately, he is actually quite soft when it comes to Mammon. Despite how satisfying it is to see him cry, Lucifer does melt a little and end up forgiving him much easier than he should. Satan did say he's getting softer around the edges. Probably from old age, his brother added haughtily.

How troublesome.

One of these days he has to keep Mammon quiet so Lucifer could think clearly. _Oh_.

Perhaps collecting himself for a bit, Lucifer takes a step backwards and studies the bloodied marks across Mammon's back. Lucifer places the whip down onto the table and rummages around. Mammon knows he's not safe, not yet. His body still shakes from the pain and his eyes are still very wet with tears. But the momentary relief is still there. 

"Diavolo," Lucifer calls out and Mammon almost forgot he was there. Having someone watch him get punished by Lucifer isn't new, but it was often one of his brothers. He doesn't really have much pride left--already used to Satan tilting his chin up to study his crying face and Asmodias recording him at the side. Mammon's used to audience--but Lord Diavolo isn't any regular audience. 

Mammon snaps into focus again when he feels smooth leather gloves on his skin, running across his back. He arches away when the fingers press against the wounds, hissing from the sting. How badly did Lucifer ruin his back, Mammon wonders. It feels littered with open wounds and Mammon shivers at the feeling of Lucifer pressing his front flush against Mammon's back. 

"Do you mind if I shut him up for a while?" Lucifer asks and Mammon was confused until he realises the question was directed towards Diavolo again, who laughs goodheartedly. 

"It's fine, Lucifer." Diavolo leans back and crosses his legs. "Do whatever you wish to do. I'm merely a spectator."

Mammon's head gets tugged back. As he opens his mouth to complain, Lucifer tries to force a ball gag into his mouth. He's shaking his head in defiance but Lucifer grips the strands of his hair tighter and cranes his head back further to look at him in the eyes. It's a dangerous look. The one where Lucifer gives as a warning for them to behave in front of Diavolo. 

"Be good." And that was enough to make Mammon stay still, for now. Lucifer adjusts the strap of the gag and ties it securely behind his head. 

Mammon sags in his bounding. There's no way to earn Lucifer's mercy anymore. In fact, he doesn't think he can even get a kiss from Lucifer tonight after his punishment is over. Not when Lucifer shows great pride in front of Diavolo. Not even an inch of his skin left bared, the complete opposite of Mammon currently. 

Once Lucifer is about to step away, he then stops midway in thought.

"Maybe you'd prefer something less painful as punishment?" Mammon stares at him hopefully with wide eyes. Lucifer nods in understanding. "Very well."

Mammon doesn't know what's happening once Lucifer disappears behind him, and jumps when he suddenly feels the gloved hand trailing down his back. He feels fingers gripping the base of the toy Mammon has inside his ass, one that Lucifer has dutifully shoved inside before he picked on the whip. Lucifer had been kind enough to lube him properly this time. Although the stretch still made him rise to his toes, trying to get away (which didn't work much because his feet was chained to the ground) and got himself into more trouble for not staying still. 

Then he feels it, the vibrations starting inside him. Lucifer makes sure to angle the toy until Mammon squirms once it's pressed snug against his prostate. Mammon sees where this is going now. 

But that was still fine, until Mammon sees what Lucifer has in his hand at the last minute. Gagged as he is, Lucifer can still hear Mammon's familiar whining in his head as he slips the cock ring around his hardening length. 

Hopefully if he begs hard enough, he can at least get Diavolo's mercy.

But as it currently is, Mammon can only gasps and pulls at the chains once Lucifer increases the power on the controller. Mammon screws his eyes tight and throws his head back as the pleasure takes over his body. He feels the sweet release edging close but the cock ring is tight around him. 

Mammon arches his back and keens as he dry orgasms. Its a lot but not enough, and the vibrator is still pressing relentlessly at his prostate. The head of his cock weeps out precum and Mammon groans, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from frustration.

"That's pretty," Mammon distantly hears Lord Diavolo comment and Mammon whines. He makes a futile attempt of trying to get away, twisting his body in the secure chains and lets out a whimper when he finds that there's nothing he can do. There's no running from the assault.

Then Lucifer just leaves him hanging there. Playing with the controller quietly as the room fills with Mammon's muffled moans. The two powerful demons starts discussing over something during this time. Mammon hears his name thrown around, about what he's been up to, his modelling career, or--whatever the hell it is they're dwelling on.

Mammon doesn't know if it's been minutes or hours, but every passing moment makes him lose himself a little more. Each dry orgasm is worse than the one before and Mammon desperately tugs on the chains to catch Lucifer's attention at another harsh wave of vibrations as he bucks his hips. 

He feels an orgasm reaching again and cries fat tears because he can't--it's not possible anymore--yet it still ends in a dry release, black spots dancing at the back of his eyelids. It's too much and Mammon can't even beg for the torture to stop. Drool is escaping from the corners of his mouth, and mind only clouded by pleasure and pain, and Lucifer, Lucifer, _Lucifer_. Mammon's cries for his brother are muffled but he knows Lucifer hears them.

At that moment, Lucifer increases the vibrations and Mammon _screams_.

Diavolo lets out a chuckle. "Lucifer, I think that's enough."

Watching his writhing brother, Lucifer simply hums as if it's an inconvenience. "Then should I just let him come?"

"I think he deserves it by now."

Lucifer definitely thinks otherwise. "Alright."

The both of them are speaking to one another as if Mammon's not there, and maybe he isn't anymore. Currently he's simply a toy for Lucifer. The only purpose of Mammon in this room is to be tortured for their amusement. Then he feels the warm heat of his older brother close, almost touching his bounded body and whimpers.

"You better thank Lord Diavolo for being nice to you, Mammon," murmurs Lucifer into his ear, both of them knowing full well this should go on for much longer, usually. And he would, Mammon would thank Diavolo for it if he wasn't gagged. He'd sit on his knees and warm Diavolo's cock for hours if it meant feeling this relief when Lucifer finally, _finally_ takes the cock ring off of him. 

Mammon almost lets out a sob when a gloved hand wraps around his cock, already weeping and _so_ , so close. _Please_ , Mammon tries to beg with his teary eyes. Just a bit more, just--

"You may come," Lucifer orders, hand tightening around the length and the vibrations right against his prostate is enough for Mammon's body to go taut and finally spurt out his release. His broken moans are muffled and Lucifer definitely did think that was a shame. But for the sake of properly punishing his brother, this much was necessary. He watches as the demon makes a mess on the floor, and notes how pretty Mammon's cock looks in his gloved hand.

It doesn't take long before Mammon starts groaning and tugging at the restraints again from the onslaught of sensations. The vibrator is still alive and Lucifer is still milking his cock for what it's worth.

"You've had your fun," Lucifer tells him and his smile is dangerous, watching Mammon's panicked expression like he's a prey to be played with. "Let me have mine, now." 

It's too much, he's so, so sensitive and Lucifer still haven't stopped. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he can hear words--someone saying something but Mammon is so out of it he couldn't comprehend when his body goes taut as he comes again, cock spurting less cum than before but still adding the stain on Lucifer's glove and the floor.

His body involuntarily shivers as slumps against the restraints. His chest heaves heavily, breath coming in short from the overexertion his body was forced into.

It doesn't feel as horrible as his orgasms getting stopped but still so, so much _worse_ in a different way. 

_Stop_ , Mammon wants to beg. But the smooth leather of Lucifer's glove only leaves his cock to spread the mess of his cum at his abdomen then pressing a slender finger besides the buzzing toy inside of him, still so full of life. 

Mammon shakes his hanging head, Lucifer standing close almost as if he's hugging the smaller body to him, that strands of Mammon's hair tickles the older demon's jaw. Lucifer could clearly feel how hard Mammon's body is shaking and maybe he likes the way Mammon's body jumps when he pulls the toy to fuck into the sensitive hole, the feeling of it dragging along his walls slowly making Mammon lose his mind.

"You can do few more." Lucifer palms Mammon's softening cock despite his brother's nonverbal protests and grasps it firmly. Lucifer is now close enough Mammon could rest his forehead against the older demon's shoulder. And maybe Lucifer did that on purpose so he could feel the way Mammon's body try to escape from his touches, body desperately tugging at the chains and twisting away but in the end he can only heave a muffled sob as his body shakes over another orgasm, barely anything leaving his sensitive cock anymore.

Then again--until Mammon sees black for a few seconds, and when he comes down from it, he starts crying earnestly, tears seeping into his brother's clothing. Lucifer stops touching him, and simply runs his fingers at the back of his head with his clean hand. Only holding Mammon as he cries at another approaching orgasm from the vibrator pressed snug at his prostate.

And Mammon is even willing to thank _God_ once Lucifer finally decides to slow the vibrator until it's only a gentle hum inside Mammon. He still can't stop his body from shaking. His face is wet when Lucifer cups his cheek and unbuckles the gag at the back of his head. 

A string of saliva stretches along once Lucifer pulls the gag out of his mouth and Mammon's jaw burns as he slowly closes them.

Lucifer tilts Mammon's head up by his chin, glove already gone, discarded to the side without Mammon's notice. Lucifer sees how Mammon's eyes are glazed over, and wonders if he broke his brother this time. "What do say to me?" Lucifer asks. Surely he has taught Mammon better than that.

"Thank you," Mammon says, voice hoarse and raw.

"That's a good boy."

Mammon closes his eyes, shuddering from the praise.

Lucifer finally turns to the pair of eyes watching them. "Was that satisfactory, Diavolo?"

"He was gorgeous," Diavolo acknowledges it from the same spot he was before. Diavolo looks unaffected, there's a gentle smile on his face and they're still speaking to one another like Mammon just gave them a practiced dance performance instead. But his eyes--he couldn't mask his dark, and interested eyes. "I can see why he's your favourite."

Lucifer gives no reply to that statement. He won't openly admit it, but he won't deny it either. 

Instead, Lucifer gives his attention to his brother again, looking like he's about to melt to the ground any moment if it weren't for the chains holding him up.

He's being uncharacteristically quiet while Lucifer unchains him. After the final one with his left hand is free, Mammon slumps against Lucifer and hides his face in his the taller demon's shoulder. " _Luci_ ," whines Mammon. "Tired."

Lucifer sighs at the display but he can't stop his lips from forming a smile. 

Ignoring Diavolo's knowing look, he collects Mammon in his arms and carries him to Lucifer's bed, slowly laying him on the side so as to not give pressure on his back. Lucifer lets Mammon rest for now. They don't have much time until morning, anyway. Mammon can be cleaned a bit later.

The whip marks are already healing, but Lucifer thinks Mammon looks best with them. Lines of red littered on tan skin like a brand. Anyone could tell it was from Lucifer, almost like it's a reminder who Mammon really belongs to. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> originally had a mammon blowing diavolo scene right after but i decided against it because meh wanted to focus more on lucimon in a way
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/gofushi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gofushi)


End file.
